


Gender is a Social Construct and Time is Fake

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel in a Female Vessel (Supernatural), Genderless Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Time Travel, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Castiel is in a female vessel, and decides this is the proper time to confess his undying love to Dean and never speak of it again.Dean, however, really wants to speak of it again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Gender is a Social Construct and Time is Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt! I hope you like it.

Friggin’ demons.

Honestly, without them Dean’s life would be so much simpler.

Case in point: a rouge bunch of them had decided they didn’t care that Hell was functioning better than ever, and wanted Rowena out of the throne. Even worse, they knew who they wanted to rule, but they were long dead. Not a problem, right?

No, because of course the demons had access to time-travel magic.

So here Dean was, in 19-whenever-the-fuck with his brother and Cas, looking to kill three demons before they could do irreparable harm to both the timeline and Hell’s pecking order. Not to mention the fact that Cas wasn’t even in his right body.

Dean had freaked out after he had shown up in the past and he had turned to face Cas, only to see some random dark-haired chick. The dark-haired chick had quickly explained that she was Cas, and honestly— _what the fuck?_

Dean had said as much, prompting Cas to explain further. His vessel was fine, he had said, but he had another vessel—one closer to the dawn of humanity, thus more pure—in this time, and his true form had automatically latched onto that body. That had calmed Dean (and Sam, who was less vocal about it, but still freaked out) a bit, but seeing Cas in a lady-suit was strange.

Fortunately, they had gotten an address on the demons relatively quickly, and Sam had gone to stake the place out while Cas and Dean had gone to get more salt. It never hurt to have an extra bag. They had gotten it relatively quickly, and were on their way to meet Sam when Cas pulled Dean aside.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked as Cas tugged him into an alleyway.

“Dean...” Cas lifted a small hand and placed it lightly on Dean’s chest. He— _she?_ Dean thought, _it’s not like angels have genders, do they? I never asked, have I been calling Cas the wrong thing this whole time? Fuck._ Dean willed the thoughts away and focused back on Cas, whose hand was _still_ on his chest.

“Yeah?”

Cas bit his—her— _their?_ —lip, looking suddenly unsure. Dean took pride in the fact that he could decipher Cas’ expression no matter what vessel the angel had chosen. “I—I have a confession to make, and I feel you would better take it while I am in this vessel.”

“Okay, shoot.” Dean pointedly ignored the hand still on his chest.

“I love you.”

_Oh._

“I’m in love with you, I mean.”

Dean didn’t know how to describe the feeling that shot through him when Cas said that. He felt it in his bones, and it left him both overjoyed and terrified. _Cas loved him._

“Cas, I—“

“We need to go. The demons are close and I’d rather us get home quickly.” The angel cut Dean off sharply and marched in the direction of Sam, long skirt swishing in his wake. Dean followed, still shocked.

***

The demons were easily taken care of, and Cas and Dean were quickly reunited with Sam, who was working on a way to get them back to their own time.

“It’s gonna be a while,” Sam had said. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

A long, uncomfortable silence followed.

***

They were back in the right time, Cas was in his vessel again, and Dean was freaking out.

Cas had told him he was in love with him, and Dean wasn’t entirely sure how to react. He loved Cas back, obviously, but the way Cas had said it, it was almost like he was ashamed, and would rather Dean not bring it up again. The only problem was that Dean desperately wanted to bring it up again.

He needed to know if Cas was serious. If Cas really loved him... Dean sighed. He wished he knew why the idea of loving him freaked Cas out so much.

Dean brightened as he saw the angel cross room quickly, seemingly trying to avoid him. Dean stood and followed Cas, catching up and placing a hand on Cas’ shoulder. The angel turned around with a jump.

“I need to talk to you.”

Dean could practically see the blood drain from Cas’ face. “Y-yes, Dean. What is it?”

“You told me you loved me.”

Cas sighed, shrinking into his trench coat. “I thought you would take it better if I was in a female vessel.” He looked at the floor. “I assumed wrong. I can leave if you want me to.”

“No!” Dean grabbed the cuff of Cas’ trench coat before he could move. “No, I don’t want you to leave. Stay. With me. Please.” Dean moved his hand from the trench coat and grabbed Cas’ hand instead. “I don’t care if you’re a dude or a chick or—or whatever.” He offered Cas a nervous smile. “I—I love you, too.”

Cas smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand. Dean squeezed back, but he still looked conflicted about something.

“Is something wrong, Dean?”

“Are you—are you good with he?” Dean stammered out. Cas tilted his(?) head in confusion. “I mean like, uh, pronouns-wise,” Dean explained, trying to figure out something to do with his hands so he didn’t look stupid. “You’re not a dude, but you’re not a chick either. I know I should have asked earlier, but I—I’m sorry.”

A somewhat amused expression crossed Cas’ face. “‘He’ is fine Dean.”

“Are you sure, because I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or—“

“I appreciate your concern, but I would tell you if I wasn’t comfortable.” Cas’ eyes dropped to the floor. “Are you comfortable with me in this vessel?”

“I like you better like this than in that lady if that’s what you’re asking.” Dean dragged his gaze over Cas. “This is you, at least as far as I’m concerned.” Dean smiled shyly, which looked strange on him, but not bad. It was a good strange, Cas decided. “So long as you’re happy like this—“

“Dean?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Dean did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
